Eye Guy
Eye Guy is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his belt in the original series and the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, Eye Guy looks almost the same as he did in the original series, but now the white stripes on his pants have been replaced with green belts and his main belt is now green with white stripes on the left and right of it. He wears green cuffs and his eye placement is slightly different, and bigger. The pupils of his eyes are now light green instead of black and he has also gained eyes on his palms. He has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. 11-year-old Eye Guy looks the same as the original series, but now has white cuffs, and the Omnitrix symbol on his belt is now green. He also gained eyes on his palms and the different eye placement and pupil color of his 16-year-old self. Powers and Abilities From any of the eyes on his torso, Eye Guy can launch green energy beams. In his youth, the energy beams were able to produce electrical currents that could overload and fry machinery. As he gets older, become beams straighter and lack electric traits. Eye Guy's eyes can move throughout his body and merge to create different types of beams, such as merging three on his shoulder to fire a freeze ray that encases and immobilises a target in ice on contact. Eye Guy's eyes can shoot green fire beams and sticky goop as well. By closing all of his other eyes, or by merging all of his other eyes into that one area, a larger eye will open on Eye Guy's chest and from it, he can launch his most powerful blast. While doing so, he can stretch his eye out of his chest and move it towards his target(s).2 Eye Guy's insect-like vision gives him 360-degree vision, making it extremely difficult to sneak up on him. Eye Guy has enhanced hearing due to his large ears. Eye Guy possesses enhanced strength. Eye Guy is capable of performing acrobatic and gymnastic feats, as well as jumping several feet up. Weaknesses f an irritant gets in his eyes, Eye Guy will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning. As he has eyes over the majority of his body, he is more vulnerable to being exposed and hurt by irritants. His eyes can be briefly blinded by Gracklflint venom. However, he can quickly recover from irritants in his eye and is only briefly hurt by them. Eye Guy is sensitive to high-pitched noises, such as those of Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks. Eye Guy's insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he sees something or someone that he has a fear of, like Zombozo. Eye Guy is allergic to Mr. Baumann's cologne, making him sneeze and weep. However, he is able to see the cologne trail. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens